The Lying Game
by horrormaster2.0.1
Summary: Let The Games begin WITH TANDRE LOVE! PLZ READ  and review!
1. PROLOUGE

The Lying Game

Tori's life was perfect but she had always felt like something was missing even when she was a child until one day in her parents old things she finds a picture of herself when she was an infant it looked like it was just after she was born exept there was another baby in the picture she looks at the bottom of the picture there were names Tori Vega, Sherry Vega, sept 1st 1995.


	2. YOU DID WHAT?

The Lying Game

Tori and Andre are rehearsing for a play there in together

(singing)

tori-you think im pretty without any makeup on you think m funny when i tell the punchline wrong i know you get me so i let my walls fall down, down before you met me i was a wreck thing's were kinda heavy you brought me to life but now every febuary you are my valentine,valentine.

Andre-lets all the way the way tonight-

trina-tori!

tori looks at trina as she runs down the stairs with something in her hands

tori-do you mind we're trying to rehears!

trina-this is more important right now!

andre-what is it?

tori-yeah?

trina hands her the picture it's of her as a baby with another baby

tori-why are you showing me this?

trina-because look at the names on the bottom.

tori examines the picture for a minute then see's two names "tori vega" "sherry vega"

tori-oh my god...i'm still confused though?

trina-oh my god tori!

tori-what?

andre-i get it.

trina-please tell her andrew

andre-andre! and this means you have a twin tori named sherry vega.

tori-no there must be another explanation!

trina pulls a smile on her face as tori said that

trina-yeah i'd figure you'd say that so i looked her up.

tori-and what did you find?

trina grabs her laptop and opens her window

trina-here's her profile!

tori and Andre look at the monitor where a picture of sherry is shown with her freinds

andre-wow!

tori-i...i cant believe this!

trina-yep and look where she lives.

tori-in los angles in san fransisco!

andre-but that's up the state.

trina-i know i emailed her about you and get this she wants to meet you!

tori-you what!

trina-relax she's exited she coming her tomorrow to meet us!


	3. meeting her

The Lying Game

tori looks at trina with complete rage after hearing the news that she has to meet her twin tomorrow afternoon

tori-trina why would you do that!

trina-cause i wanna meet our "other" sister will be like! i just hope she's not like you!

andre looks at her with anger and fustration

andre-man i need a bellyrub!

trina and tori then look at andre in a weird way and continue with there arguement

tori-it dosen't matter if you want to meet her but i don't not yet! i at least want to talk to mom and dad about this!

trina-what's there to talk about?

tori-oh i don't know maybe why did they separate us when we were babies or why they didn't tell us!

trina-ok well you'r going to have to wait cause they wont be back from new york till next week!

tori-ugh!

andre-just go!

tori-why?

andre-dont you wanna know a little bit more about her i mean come on tori you can't just pretend she dosen't exis-

tori-alright! i'll go.

trina-yes!

tori-but you're going with us!

trina-why?

tori-cause if were driving to. wait where are we going to meet?

trina-oh, in a motel in ventura the plaza in room 214 at 12:15.

tori-all the way to ventura?

andre-alright i'l go.

tori-thank you! cause if im going all the way to ventura with just her im going to go crazy!

andre-alright.

trina-hey!

andre left later that afternoon the next day trina and tori got up early to pick up andre it was going to be a long drive to ventura!

tori got on the

status:on the way to ventura! hopefully cat and jade will take care of the house. goodbye house i'll miss you!

mood:worried :/

when they got to the hotel they checked into room 214 tori Andre and Trina got settled in Trina wanted her own bed so Andre and tori have to sleep together tori walked in the bathroom to get ready for a shower as she's about to change the window started to open someone crawls into the bathroom with a black hoodie tori turns quickly as the figure charges tori

tori-aah!

the figure grabs tori's mouth and hurls her into the door

andre-tori? you alright?

tori couldn't see the figure's face until the figure took off the hoodie to reveal SHERRY

tori pushes sherry off of her sherry just laughs in amusement once she got all the black clothes off sherry was dressed in very authentic tori and sherry just stare at each other for a moment until Andre walks in the bathroom looking like he was about to kill someone then see's tori and sherry

tori-it's really you?

sherry-yep it's me in the flesh!

andre-wow you both are like the exact same!

tori-it's not a big deal!

trina-tori! are you done in here i gotta check my makeup!

trina then walks in and see's sherry

trina-oh my gosh you'r the most beautiful sister i've seen!

sherry-uhh thanks i guess, who's she?

trina-im you'r sister!

sherry-oh!

andre-well this is awkward!

tori-yeah hey can you guy's give us some space?

trina-of coarse sisters!come one Andrew!

trina grabs andre's arm and pulls him out the bathroom

andre-it's ANDRE!

andre shuts the door behind him


	4. SHOULD WE?

The Lying Game

tori looks at sherry as sherry looks back at tori

sherry looks a little different than tori expected her clothes were the kinds you'd see in magazines, sherry's hair was a bit thicker and straight not curly like tori's

sherry-ok i have to ask is andre you're boyfreind?

tori-what? no that would be weird!

sherry-too bad he's cute! anyway how would you feel about doing something?

tori-what?

sherry-how would you feel about trading places?

tori looks at sherry with shock and confusion

tori-huh?

sherry-yeah we trade places i get to be you and you get to be me.

tori-no way were nor going to pull it off!

sherry-yes we will!

tori-how do you know?

sherry-cause my parents aren't interested in me! all they do is send me away with money! there to stuck up and rich.

tori-no siblings?

sherry-yeah i have a brother but he parties all the time and mostly looks at porn all day so.

tori-eew! but what about my parents we've had a very bonded relationship!

sherry-wait are you'r parents our biological parents?

tori-yeah.

sherry-really? what are they like?

tori-average parents, our dad's a cop, and our moms a buisness woman

sherry-oh

KNOCK KNOCK

trina starts banging on the door

tori-trina! we're trying to talk!

trina-sorry but i gotta take a waz and i have to check my mascara!

tori-well wait for one minute

trina came barging in the bathroom

tori-trina! do you mind?

trina-no you can leave!

trina then pushes tori and sherry out the bathroom and slams the doror behind her

andre's sitting on his bed texting someone tori sits next to him and sherry sits in trina's bed

andre-so what's up twinsters?

tori-well i want to ask you something.

andre-shoot.

tori-how do you feel about us trading places?

sherry-yeah, i get to be her and she get's to be me

tori-for a whole week.

sherry-then we both get to meet our biological parents.

tori-which are mine!

andre-uhh well...i think you guys should consider-

tori-andre we want you'r opinion!

sherry-yeah what do you think of it?

andre-well i dont think it's smart.

tori-WE'RE DOING IT!

andre-alright.

sherry-ok when we make the switch you need play along like im tori

sherry looks at her watch it's turning 1:30

sherry-i got to go.

tori-where are you going?

sherry-out.

sherry then goes out the door

from a distance a figure in all black takes pictures of sherry as she walks out of the hotel

tori and andre are talking

tori-hey.

andre-what's up?

tori gets up in front of andre and turns on the radio

.com/watch?v=xPt9t8UQCKo&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

at (0:14) tori and andre were starting to dance in the hotel room

at (0:22) they just stared at eachother while still dancing

at (0:26) tori rested her head on andre's shoulders

they continued to dance through the song

at (1:37) they lean there heads towards each other

at (1:43) they were kissing

at (2:29) they disconnected from the kiss for oxygen

at (2:31) andre-that should of happened at the prome.

at (2:38) tori-i know, lets not talk about the prome.

at(2:42) andre-deal

trina-hey guys you wanna get some Chinese food?

trina see's them dancing and slowly backs out of the hotel room

trina-i'll just get something!


	5. You're not tori!

The Lying Game

the next day at the hotel trina is sleeping in a bed bye herself in one bed then in the other bed tori is sleeping with andre the digital clock shows that its 7:30a.m.

tori's phone is ringing

tori picks up her phone and see's its a text from cat

"hey tori! so i was wondering if you wanna hang out today?"

tori replies "uhh sorry cat im out of town ill be back tomarrow though!"

"ouhh i wannted to tell you in person!"

"what?"

"im dating robbie!"

"omg! that's so great im happy for u!"

what's that supposed to mean!"

"nothing?"

"kk ttyl tori :p"

tori got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom she turned around real quick seeing andre and trina still sleeping she walks in the bathroom and starts the shower when she gets out she gets her clothes and changes into her clothes once she's fully dressed she walks over to trinas bed she examins trina while she sleeps

trina has slobber in coming out of her mouth and sweat from her arms tori takes out her key chain she grabs the whistle and blows it causing trina and andre to jump out of bed

trina-tori! what the fuck is wrong with you!

andre-damn girl you didn't have to do that!

tori-you guys wouldn't of woken up if i said "trina andre! get up!"

andre-yeah we would of!

trina-i wouldn't im going back to sleep!

trina tries to go back to bed but tori grabs her arm and pulls her away from the bed

tori-oh no your not! you're getting dressed.

trina-why!

tori-cause were all going to spend the day together before we make the switch!

trina-ugh! fine!

trina stomps in the bathroom and slams the door shut yelling "im so upset!"

tori-ugh what a sister! i'm going to miss her!

andre stares at her with a confused look

andre-seriously?

tori waits to her the shower going once it goes she starts to talk again

tori-no! a week away from trina is like paradise!

andre-haha well-

he moves closer to tori wrapping his arms around her waist tori can feel alot of heat and warmth from andre

andre-a week away from me is going to be painful right?

tori wraps her arms around his neck

tori-of coarse my lover boy toy!

andre-oh is that right?

tori-yeah.

andre then picks up tori

tori-aah andre!

tori wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to kiss her neck andre

tori- ok five minutes only five minutes!

andre-five minutes?

walks to the bed and makes tori and him fall over

tori-aah!

andre-aah haha!

andre continues to kiss her jaw line that led to her ear he then whispered

andre-ima need more than five minutes.

tori-make it work!

andre smiled at her for a moment and continued kissing.

andre tried to put his tongue in tori refused to open her mouth.

tori was happy with her small victory cause andre kept moaning loudly every time she wouldn't let him but the victory was short lived as soon as andre put his knee on her center

she moaned loudly and andre put his tongue in her mouth which caused her to moan loudly andre smiled at his victory as well

tori-take it off!

andre-i will i you do.

tori pulls andre's shirt off

tori did the same

as soon as she did andre noticed something weird about tori her black bra, and a necklace he's never seen before it was a small blue stone with a peice of silver in the middle

"tori's never had this before." he also noticed her hair was straight and her eyes were different they looked devious andre then knew she wasn't tori

andre-you'r not tori!

andre jumped off of her and grabbed his shirt

tori (now known as sherry)-you caught me!

andre-what?, when, how!

sherry-just relax ok?

andre-when did y'all make the switch?

sherry-last night around 2

flashingback to last night after everyone was asleep tori was cuddling with andre

she opens her eyes and turns to the digital clock that just stroke 2:15

she slowly get out of andre grip once she got out of the bed she tippy toed to the bathroom she locked herself in the bathroom and opened the bathroom window to let sherry in

sherry-thanks ok you know where to go to get to my house right?

tori-yeah i think so.

sherry-just in case i put the direction in the gps.

tori-thanks?

sherry is about to hand tori the keys but can't do it

sherry-before i give you my keys you have to be really careful i just got the car!

tori-ok i will.

tori took the keys before she went out the window she turned to sherry

tori-wait take off you're clothes!

sherry-what?

tori-take off you're clothes!

tori started to take off her tank top

sherry-why?

tori-if were switching places you need to take off ur clothes and give them to me now come on!

tori and sherry quickly excanged clothes

tori left and sherry went back to sleeping with andre while tori was now dressed as sherry is walking to the car from the distance a figure is recording tori walking to sherrys car getting in it and drives off the figure moves the camera to tori's room number 214 the door opens showing sherry running out looking for her car which is now gone she see's tori driving off she smiles and runs back inside

inside the hotel room sherry locks the door andre gets up and see's her

andre-hey what are you doing?

sherry-uhh sorry i thought i heard something go back to sleep

sherry sneaks into the bed and curls back with andre.


	6. Pulling it off

The Lying Game

flashing back to the present

andre POV

"i am still shocked that tori and sherry switched in secret and didnt tell me!

they waited for trina to get out of the bathroom andre hasn't even showered yet!

i looked at sherry fully dressed as tori, twirling with her straight hair eye bowling me.

it made me think of something if she going to be tori she has to tell trina and sing like tori

andre-are you going to tell trina about yall's switch?

sherry looks at me for a moment then replies back

sherry-no.

andre-why you need to tell her!

sherry-it would be better off if she don't know ok?

"she can't get away with this i mean can she even sing like tori?"

andre-can you sing like tori?

sherry looks at him with a shocked expression

sherry-oh! i can sing!

andre-oh yeah prove it?

sherry-you have a laptop?

andre-yeah?

sherry give it to me.

i got up and grabed my laptop from by bag i went to the internet, sherry snatched it out my hands rude!

sherry-ok let find the music for the song...

andre-whats the song?

sherry-my man by barbra streisand.

andre-you sure that's a pretty intense song?

sherry-oh i can sing that song!

sherry-her we go!

sherry quickly runs over in front of me as the music starts

sherry's POV

"omg im actually nervous to sing this!"

i close my eyes and start to sing

sherry- "Oh my man I love him so  
>He'll never know<br>All my life is just despair  
>But I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms the world is bright,alright

What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back  
>On my knees someday<br>For whatever my man is  
>I am his forever more<p>

Oh my man I love him so  
>He'll never know<br>All my life is just despair  
>But I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright, alright<p>

What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back  
>On my knees someday<br>For whatever my man is  
>I am his forever more"<p>

when i opened my eyes andre just looked at me he's eyes were literly bulging out of his soccet

with his mouth hanging open he started to clap i didnt even realize i was crying until i tasted tears in my mouth this song always made me cry a little when i sing it.

andre-ok you can pull off as tori!

sherry-i know.

trina them finally comes out the bathroom in a robe

trina-im done!

andre-finally!

andre walks in the bathroom

andre looks at the counter seeing trina left a huge mess with all her makeup

andre-psh! this chick!

trina walks over to her clothes and starts to change sherry dosent bother to turn around

trina-awh! i have a backzit! hey tori? tori!

sherry-what?

trina-can you pot this back zit for me?

looks at trina's back a big red and white zit is right in the center of trina's back

sherry-ew no! why cant you pop it?

trina-no i cant reach it!

sherry-im not poping your backzit!

trina-oh come on tori were sisters i would pop a zit for you if tou had one!

sherry-ugh! fine!

sherry put her first fingers on trina's back and squeezes the zit slowly as a huge amount of puss come out sherry makes a face as if she were about to vomit the zit was fully popped

sherry-there you're zits popped!

sherry looks at her thumb some of the puss got on her

sherry-AAAAAHHHH!

trina-what?

sherry keeps screaming she runs in the bathroom while andre is in the shower

andre-aye what the heck!  
>sherry-ew!ew!ew!eewww!<p>

andre-what the hell are you doing?  
>sherry-trina's zit puss is on me!gotta wash it off gotta wash it off!<p>

andre-ok now leave im tryin to get a shower!

sherry turns to andre who's covering his lower body with the shower curtain

sherry-in a minute!

she lightly slaps the shower curtain sudenly the whole curtain falls causing andre to slip in the tube accidently reveals his "area"

sherry-oh my god!

sherry looks at it her eyes widen and she looka away laughing as andre starts to get up

she runs out the bathroom closing the door behind her she rest on the door to the bathroom

sherry-whoo! that boy is fine!

andre is drying off his body is still soaking wet

andre-i feel so exposed now!

* * *

><p><em>i didn't want this story to be flagged as inappropriate so... the next chapter will include tori as she finally makes it to san fransisco and meet's sherry's family and her freinds and get's to see what her life is like!<em>

_the same thing will happen to sherry as she goes to hollywood arts and she gets to meet her biological parents but will they soon discover she's not tori? will anyone else see the difference with the twins? will sherry realize she's being followed? who is this mysterious figure? is sherry and tori in danger?hhmmmm? you'll just have to wait! _


	7. Being Sherry

The Lying Game

as tori keeps driving down the highway she examines the inside of the car it still has that new car smell, the inside was really nice! with leather seats to! tori was singing to her favoriote song that haden't played in a while

tori-"It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Chi-Ching Chi-Ching  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag."<p>

GPS"now take a right down presscat road"

tori did so the song was cut off bye the dj

dj-ok this song is dedicated to a tori vega you hear that? to a tori vega from you're best freind sherry!

tori looked at the radio secrets by one republic starts tori turns off the radio she pulls out a her phone and calls sherry the phone on the other ends rings

sherry-hello?

tori-hey, did you call a radio station and did a shoutout to me?

sherry-no?why?

tori-because i just heard a shoutout to me from you on the radio.

sherry-ok? there could be another tori and another sherry out there tor!

tori-yeah but in the state of california?

sherry-look tori im sure it's nothing to worry about alright?

tori-ok but im starting to get a little freaked!

sherry-would you relaxe? you'll be fine it's not like anyone knows about our switch or anything!

tori-yeah it's not like you told andre or anything right?

sherry's eyes widen she starts to go into panic mode

sherry-uuuhh...yyyyeeeaaahhhh.

tori-...sherry what did you do?

sherry-nothing!

tori-yeah im not buying it what did you do!

sherry-ugh ok! andre found out about me!

tori-what how?

sherry looks at andre in the car

tori-hello?

sherry-hey were on our way back to holywood right now so here!

she hands the phone to andre

andre-hello?

tori-andre how did- never mined i don't want to know! how is everything going?

andre-uhh fine trina dosent know yet.

tori-good!i miss you!

andre-i miss you to hey when can i see you'r pretty face again?

tori-soon but you'll just have to deal with my double!

andre-hmm you know i've loved you.

tori-i know after last night i knew!

andre-yeah ill call you later alright?

tori-k love you i miss you!

andre-love you too!

tori kisses the phone and hangs up

andre-man im crazy for that girl!

sherry-i noticed.

trina didn't even hear them talk to tori she was stuck in her own world

sherry-what do you think trina's thinking about?

andre-i don't know.

trina was focused on the road but in her head she was imagining doing a duet with lady gaga singing born this way

until a loud car honk interupted her daydream the car sped past us

trina-shut the fuck up!

the honked the horn really loud and continued driving

sherry-does she do that?

andre-often

sherry-at least were in the back.

andre-yeah.

back at tori in the car she got to sherry's house quicker than she thought she pulled up to a big green house once the gps said"you have reached you're destination"

the house was so big tori couldnt keep her eyes off it she got out the car and walked up the steps to the house

voice-sherry!

two girls run up to tori and hug her

girl-hey where have you've been we havent seen you in like two days!

tori-i was out of town.

girl2-ooowwww where to?

tori-just out

girl-ok well come on get dressed were going to be late!

tori-for what?

they turn to tori then to eachother then back to tori

girl-elena's birthday party it's tonight!

tori-right sorry um?

kathryn-kathryn!

tori-yeah and um?

sarah-sarah!

tori- right sorry im just... exausted!

sarah-well it's fine were nott going to the party till tomorrow

tori-then why rush me?

kathryn-cause we knew you'd forget!

they walk into sherry's house tori follows

Tori's POV

"oh my god i don't even know how to handle this right now!" she thought

when we walked in the house it looked i can't belive sherry lives like this i followed the blonde and redhead up the stairs they talked to me we always laughed but i didn't know what to say i followed then to what i guess was sherry's room the room was pretty nice kathryn sat on sherrys bed and sarah wlked over to the desk i looked around and saw a chair behind me i took a seat it got quiet for a minute i examined the room all of the pictures i saw looked like they were shot by a really good photographer

"wow! she has a balcony in her room! im going to enjoy living here!" I thought to myself

i walked towards the doors and open them she steps out on the balcony

"wow look at this view! it's great!" tori thought

i look down at the pool

"i can go for a swim!" she thout

i look back at kathryn and sarah i cant hear them talking i walk over to them

"hey guys you wanna go for a swim?" i asked

"yeah sounds great!" said sarah

"yeah, actually why dont you have a little swim party before tomorrow?" kathryn asked

"sounds great" i said

* * *

><p>ok writing like<p>

"i cant belive this happened!" said tori i cant do real well but it's just an experiment and please if you read this comment if you like it or hate it that's all im asking! JUST REVIEW MY STORY! PLEASE!


	8. her friends know

The Lying Game

tori's POV

the clock stroke 3:30 "sherrys house was filled with with her freinds not mine i dont even know what to say!" tori thought as she walks in her backyard wearing a bikini to the big swimming pool where most of sherry's freinds are playing in even though most of the guys were checking out her butt

"sherry must be very popular at her school!" i walked over to kathryn and another girl caitlyn who i met earlier and sat with them

"hey! how is this party?" kathryn asked

"great! i said

"hey sher, look who's checking you out!" said the girl

i look over to see a blonde guy sitting by himself staring at me he was kinda giving me dirty looks

"who is he?" i asked

"daniel grey, he's like the hottest guy in our school!" caitlyn said

"but he's mean mugging me!" i said

we all look over at him his still staring but this time with anger with an evil grin!

"oh that's just how he does it he gives you mean looks and then comes over to talk to you in like three seconds!" said kathryn

the next thing i knew Daniel was walking over here

"wow she was right!" i thought to myself he walked over to me and sat next to me and put his arm around me

"hey babe!" daniel said as he kissed my cheek

"where were you the last two days?"he asked

"i was out in my parents beach house." i lied

"well why didn't you invited us?" kathryn asked

"i was busy!" i lied

"what researching you're birth parents?" asked caitlyn

i stared at her in disbelief and shock

"oh yeah how is that going did you find you're birth parents?"kathryn asked

"she knows about that too! oh my god did sherry tell everyone!" i thought to myself

"uhh... no i just got a lot of dead ends." i said

"well don't worry you'll find them." kathryn said as she rested a hand on my leg

"i need to make a call" i said i got up and ran back into the house i ran upstairs into sherry's room and got my phone i dialed sherry's number and called her the phone rings on the other end

"hello?" said sherry

"sherry! did you tell everyone about you looking for my parents!" i asked angrily

"yeah, and there not you're parents anymore there mine too!" sherry said

* * *

><p>sorry for the shoet chapter i have a swim meet tomarrow and im very tired from todays i just wanted to have this story out the other half will come soon i promise!(:<p> 


	9. her freinds know part 2

The Lying Game

tori's POV

the clock stroke 3:30 "sherrys house was filled with with her freinds not mine i dont even know what to say!" tori thought as she walks in her backyard wearing a bikini to the big swimming pool where most of sherry's freinds are playing in even though most of the guys were checking out her butt

"sherry must be very popular at her school!" i walked over to kathryn and another girl caitlyn who i met earlier and sat with them

"hey! how is this party?" kathryn asked

"great! i said

"hey sher, look who's checking you out!" said the girl

i look over to see a blonde guy sitting by himself staring at me he was kinda giving me dirty looks

"who is he?" i asked

"daniel grey, he's like the hottest guy in our school!" caitlyn said

"but he's mean mugging me!" i said

we all look over at him his still staring but this time with anger with an evil grin!

"oh that's just how he does it he gives you mean looks and then comes over to talk to you in like three seconds!" said kathryn

the next thing i knew Daniel was walking over here

"wow she was right!" i thought to myself he walked over to me and sat next to me and put his arm around me

"hey babe!" daniel said as he kissed my cheek

"where were you the last two days?"he asked

"i was out in my parents beach house." i lied

"well why didn't you invited us?" kathryn asked

"i was busy!" i lied

"what researching you're birth parents?" asked caitlyn

i stared at her in disbelief and shock

"oh yeah how is that going did you find you're birth parents?"kathryn asked

"she knows about that too! oh my god did sherry tell everyone!" i thought to myself

"uhh... no i just got a lot of dead ends." i said

"well don't worry you'll find them." kathryn said as she rested a hand on my leg

"i need to make a call" i said i got up and ran back into the house i ran upstairs into sherry's room and got my phone i dialed sherry's number and called her the phone rings on the other end

"hello?" said sherry

"sherry! did you tell everyone about you looking for my parents!" i asked angrily

"yeah, and there not you're parents anymore there mine too!" sherry said

"i know, who all did you tell about you searching for mom and dad?" i asked getting impateint

"sherry! come on! you're missing the party!" caitlyn yelled from down stairs

"just a minute!" i yelled

"i'll talk to you later!" i said to the phone i hung up before sherry said anything

i walked out the room into the hall way i heard giggiling i looked at a door that was open a crack i slowly walked

towards the the door i heard a voice "oh man ill get big bucks for this!" i heard i looked in the room and saw a boy taking pictures outside his window "this must be sherry's little brother" i thought i looked and saw he was taking pictures of all the girls in their bikini's i decided to accepted my inner jade "what are you doing you twerp!" i yelled

he turned around and saw me he's eyes widen "i...i...i...uhh" he was trying to said

i grabbed the camera looked threw the pictures there were of all the girls at the party most of them are zoomed in on there boobs and butts "you little creep!" i took the camera opened a window as he tried to stop me i dangled it above our pool "no don't! come on sherry don't break this one!" he said "delete the pictures or you're camera drowns!" i said i didn't know what came over me i was acting just like jade for some reason "now!" i said

"ok, ok ill delete them!" he said the camera cord accidently slipped from my grasp and fell in the pool "no!"  
>"im sorry it slipped!"<p>

"no you did that on purpose!"

"no, no i didn't!"

"i just got that camera you dumb bitch!"

"im sorry!"

"go get the hell out of my room!"

"im so sorry!"

"leave now! and rot in hell bitch!"

he pushed me out the door and slammed it behind me i ran down the stairs back to the party

two days later i got a text from andre telling me how school went with sherry there he showed me a video of jade opening her locker as she opened it purple goo shot out of the locker at her everyone was laughing and taking pictures he told me sherry did it to jade for insulting her voice i couldn't believe what a bitch sherry was! over the last two days i got a text from sherry **"tori meet me at my parents beach house i have to tell you something! now! -sherry"**


	10. where's sherry there first

The Lying Game

i went in the car and told the gps to take me to sherry's beach house i started the car and made my way

30 minutes later that night i saw the beach house it was huge just like the house! i made my way inside the house

"sherry?" i yelled as i walked into the living room it was empty the house was dark and mysterious like the kind of houses in novels and movies i went to the dining room it was a mess broken glass and vases it looks like someone got into a fight i kept walking until i stepped on something i looked at it it was a necklace i've seen it before then it came to me i remember when me and sherry's exchanged shirts this was around her neck it was a blue stone with a metal pendent in the middle

"this is sherry's!"

i picked it up and examined it there was blood on it i looked around the floor but there was no blood until i looks at a table blood is smeared on the edge i heard a door open i turned around to see Andre "tori?" he said "andre! what are you doing here!"

i ran to him and hugged him i wrapped me arms around his neck and squeezed him tight i then started kissing him i started to moan as he explored his tongue in my mouth i did the same "what are you doing here?" i asked as we kissed

"i came with sherry"

i stopped kissing him

"wait, wait do you know where she is?"

"no she told me to wait in the car i just came inside"

he looked around the room seeing the mess

"whoah what happened in here?"

"i dont know i found this!"

i showed him the necklace with blood on it

"well where is she?"

"i dont know ill look upstairs."

"ill go with!"

we made our way upstairs nothing

"where is she!" i yelled

"i don't know maybe she left"

"but she would of said something andre!"

andre then grabs my waist "hey hey chill down we'll find her"

he pulled me closer to him "i'm sorry im just kinda freaked!"

"well maybe while were here i can calm you're nerves?"

i looked at him i haven't seen him in a week he still looked as cute as ever i pressed my lips against him as he did the same my arms around his waist and his wrapped around my waist i rubbed my hands down his back as he explored my mouth with his tongue again i took off his shirt i felt alot more heat between us now i took off my shirt two i wrapped my legs around him and he started to kill my collarbone he ran his fingers threw my hair and i whispered to him "take it off"

out the window in a car the same figure as before is recording tori and Andre but in the figures back seat is sherry gagged with a cut on her head as blood is pouring out

back in the room tori and andre are on the floor nearly out of there clothing as they continue to make out tori keeps letting out moans

i saw andre take off his underwear and i took off mine i blushed as he looked at me

"you know this is going to hurt"

"i know"

i waited as he put on a condom i kissed more passionately than she did before andre thrust inside of me i let out a short moan of pain

"you wanna stop?" he asked

"just give me a minute" i started to whip tears from my eyes but andre did it for me he kissed my head and whispered "just let me know when."

after a few more minutes i thrust my hips against his as he pulled it out a little and pushed it back in tori moaned loudly dragging her nails down his back with each thrust they each came close

"im close!"

"i am too!"

andre and tori moved faster as they both came tori yelled andre's name

he collapse next to her tori cuddles with andre "i love you andre"

"i love you too tori, you're the most amazing girl i've ever met!"

"you dont regret it do you?"

andre stared at her shocked "hell no you're the best thing that ever happened to me, i loved you since the day we met!"

"you mean it?

"yeah i love you more than anything!"

"i felt the same!"

tori rest her head on andre's chest as he rubbed her head

"oh my god!" a voice whispered from a distance from the house a girl with binoculars is watching them the girl removes the binoculars to reveal kathryn who has been watching the whole time


	11. Tori's Nightmare Part I

The Lying Game

it was early in the morning 5:15 am tori and andre are sleeping together there cuddling peacfully

in tori's mind she still worry's about sherry what happened to her then suddenly in tori's dream tori's in a parking lot alone someone walks up to her it's sherry there silence there talking but it's silence they hug for a moment tori looks over sherry's shoulder a small light is flashing it was a phone revealing someone standing behind a tree "look!" i said pointing i at that direction the person then runs off "what?" sherry asked i watched as the person ran off i wanted to go after him but my feet were frozen

the next thing i knew i was in a hospital the halls were empty i slowly walked down the hallway

"ok give me one more push!" i heard i walked into a room where there were nurses and a doctor a man is standing there holding a woman's hand while she's giving birth it was my mother and the man holding my moms hand is my father "congratulations it's a girl!"

my mom started to scream again in pain i guess she was giving birth to me or sherry "im going to name you sherry!" my dad said "ok mrs vega one more push!" i heard my mom scream really loud and then i heard another cry it was me when i was born

"isn't that cute" i heard a voice behind me i turned to see a dark figure with a knife in it's hands he then put his hands around my neck and was choking me i kicked him in the shines and ran into a room i wasn't in the hospital anymore! i was in a graveyard i didn't know where but there was alot of fog like in those scary movies

i walked and walked until i saw a tombstone i walked closer to the stone until i saw a name "sherry vega 1995 - 2011" then in something red it said "the bitch had it coming!"

my mouth was open and my eyes were filled with tears

then on someone tackled me into the ground i quickly got to my feet and saw the figure with a crowbar he swung it at me but missed

* * *

><p><strong>im so sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will be up soon but PLEASE PLEASE! IF YOU'RE READING THIS REVIEW IT!<strong>


	12. Tori's Nightmare Part II

The Lying Game

tori was runnung away from the man with the crowbar but she tripped and rolled down a hill she hits her dead on a rock but she manages to get up

the man is gone

tori looks all around but he's no where in sight she keeps walking down the grass until a hole forms underneath her she falls in the hole then she lands on a hard concrete floor she gets up noticing the place she's in it's a ware house "tori!" i heard my name from somewhere i recognized that voice it was andre's

"andre?" i yelled i started to run what i didn't notice was behind me the man with the crowbar's back!

he lunges at me her jumps on top of me and turns me around he starts to choke me "god damn it die!" he said i could barley breath this gut had hands of a football player my eyes were turning red i could fell it i tried to breath for oxygen but nothing came "die sherry!" he said i looked at him he thought i was sherry "you got the wrong girl!" i managed to yell i raised my leg and kicked him in the face his hands let go of my neck i finally got air i quickly got to my feet and ran like hell but i wasn't fast enough he tackled me through a wall i was almost unconscious but i saw a gun that flew out of the mans jacket i quickly grabbed it turned around pointed it towards him i saw that the saftey was off to so i pointed it at his head and shot him i then woke up from my dream i was laying in bed with andre atill asleep with his arm around me i was sweating "hey you ok?" andre asked "yeah, just a bad dream go back to sleep." i said he grabbed my hand i smiled at that i got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash off my face

the cold water felt good against my hot skin i looked at my phone on the counter i grabbed it and saw i got a text from a blocked number i open the text my eyes were bulging out of my skull when i read the text

"I KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>im sorry for the short one but i will write the next chapter shortly but let me ask you this...<strong>

** do you think sent the text to tori?**

** kathryn tell tori she saw her with andre?**

** happened to sherry, where is she?**

**tell me what you think! AND REVIEW!IF YOU READ THIS!**


	13. the message

The Lying Game

i looked at the text i didn't know what to do i replied back "who is this?" i waited a moment but then my phone buzzed i tapped my phone i read the message "you'll find out soon enough! i promise!"

i looked at the message i dont understand how could someone know who i really am! i walked back and forth in the bathroom thinking who it could of been i went back to bed with andre watching i tried to not to have my worried face on but i think he wasn't buying

"what's wrong tor?" he asked

shit!

"nothing i just...im worried" i said truthfully

"about what?"

"sherry, what if she's dead! she could be laying in a creek somewhere!" i said truthfully

"aye, aye! chill down my sunshine!"

i looked at him "sunshine?" i asked

"y..yeah you know cause you'r always full of sunshine even when you're not in the mood!"

"anyway im sure she's fine, she probably left it here by mistake she's probably fine!"

i smiled at those words andre was always sweet to me not mean like jade is all the time i thought of telling him but i shouldn't get him involved in anymore chiz so i decided not to tell him

"what time is it?" i looked at my phone it was turning 6

"wow it's really early" i said i yawned i was already awake so i decided to go downstairs to look for clue's about what happened to sherry

as soon as i went down stairs the whole area was clean! nothing's broken it looks as if nothing happened i frantically look around the room i saw a not in the coffee table i picked it up and read it aloud

"you'll need to be careful tori when you get close to the truth to closer you get to dying, like what's going to happen to sherry if you don't play along! xoxo"

that was it i didn't know what to do i scrolled through the letter again and again until i saw in little hand writing "turn paper over" i did so and read "go to this site : sherry'"

i grabbed my phone and typed the website down as soon as it loaded i saw a video i tapped on screen it was a video of some girl, bound and gagged she was unconscious she had a cut on her head blood was spilling over her face an the concret floor the background looke like a abandon warehouse of somesort

any way someone in all black pops up behind her i jumped at that moment who ever this guy is takes off the girl's blindfold i dropped my phone and screamed!


	14. Flashback Part I

The Lying Game

**im so sorry about the delay i had righters block fora while but now i'm back!**

**in this chapter it's not going to be exactly where the last chapter left off i'm have this and the next chapter be a flashback of when tori was sherry for the week and sherry was tori, and when sherry first meets her biological parents!**

**and so i begins...**

* * *

><p><strong>the next day after the small party was over tori, caitlyn, sarah, and kathryn are all sitting in sherry's living room they were chitchatting amongst themselves until a knock, knock was heard on the front door<strong>

**"i got it." kathryn said she walked to the front to and opened it a muffled scream was heard at the door with giggles**

**'aahh! you're back!"**

**"yeah,and i'm staying for the rest of the school year!"**

**"ugh that's so great!"**

**kathryn walks back with a girl caitlyn and sarah squeal with excitement and run over to her**

**"oh my god lucy you look so good!" **

**"yeah, how was italy any way?" sarah asked**

**"ugh it was fab...sherry?"**

**i look at the girl i've seen her before in pictures around the house with sherry she was very tan and redheaded sher eye's were bright green her body looked like a supermodels**

**"hi lucy."**

**"it's good to see you sis!"**

**she hugs me for a minute she looks at me for a minute it looks at me for a moment examining me, what i din't get is why sherry didn't tell me about her, probably because she didn't want to talk about lucy but oh well**

**"there's something different about you."**

**"different? how?"**

**she examining me more this time**

**"either you got more tanner, or you...you pawned you're necklace didn't you!"**

**"what?"**

**"oh wow i didn't even notice, i've never seen you without it!" kathryn said**

**i reached for my neck they must of been thinking about sherry's blue stone necklace i saw on her**

**"oh umm i probably set it down somewhere..."**

**"i remember when i tried to get you to take it off you slapped me for it!"**

**"YEAH!" i said i walked passed them back to the couch i already know where it is its with sherry at my house probably getting along with all my friends and jade, maybe**

**"daniel probably took it off earlier to give you a proper welcome home massage!" kathryn said**

**"oh i almost forgot! i got these for use to wear!" lucy said as she takes out bikini's**

**"thanks..." i said**

**"what's this i hear about a lost necklace?" a woman comes in wearing a long silk dress**

**"hi mom!" lucy said**

**"lucy welcome home!" lucy and sherry's mom hug for a moment once they separated she looks at me and the others**

**"hello girls." she said**

**"hi mrs. monroe."the other girls said i stayed quiet**

**"sherry where were you this morning, you got home late last night too and then you left first thing this morning."**

**"yeah, sorry mom...i just had stuff i had to do." i said**

**"it's ok, what happened to you're necklace? you're had that thing around you're neck since you were a baby!" mrs. monroe said**

**"yeah i'm sure the necklace will turn up."**

**"i hope so, just don't go crazy like you did last time ok?"**

**"sure, are you going out?"**

**"yes you're father and i have a party to go tonight."**

**"when will you be back? oh and where's david?"**

**"oh you're brother's upstairs and we'll be back in a few hours."**

** "ok i'm ready let's go."mr. monroe said walking down the stairs**

**"you dont want to be late!"mrs. monroe said**

**"ok bye girls!"**

**"bye." all the girls yelled as they made there way to their car**

**"ok bitches what should we do about tonight?" kathryn asked**

**"you guys wanna stay here tonight?"**

**"that was the plan." caitlyn said**

**"i'll order some thai." kathryn said pulling out her pearphone**

**"i'll go get the sleeping bags." caitlyn said while she was headed towards the door**

**less then a second later she came back with 5 sleppingbags**

**"sherry how about we pick a movie?" lucy asked**

**"ok like what, there's..."**

**i examine the shelf with there movies are**

**"sucker punch, black swan, couples retreat what?"**

**"how about sucker punch and then black swan"**

**"ugh i love sucker punch!" kathryn said once she hung up her phone**

**"they'll be here in 15."**

**"sweet!" **

**i help caitlyn with the bags later that night i get up from the couch i look over on the floors and other couch every one is fast asleep my throat was dry i needed water i sot up and went to the kitchen, it was huge! bigger than my kitchen in L.A. i walked in and got a glass and got some water once i finished my drink i was startled by lucy**

**"jumpy much?"**

**"sorry i didn't thank you were awake."**

**"it ok but i saw that camera in the pool, and um what happened with dave?" lucy asked**

**"i don't want to talk about that luc..."**

**"well he looked pretty po'd when he left what happened?"**

**"ugh...i caught him taking pictures of my friends in the pool, i think he was going to sell then to his friends it was mostly of their boobs and butts."**

**"ew gross, so you threw his camera in the pool?"**

**"no! it slipped out of my hands!"**

**she looks at me in disbelief**

**"seriously!" i said**

**"but he just got that for his birthday last month!" lucy said**

**"i know i feel bad."**

**"like last time? haha right."**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"you don't remember?"**

**"no..."**

**"seriously, wow ok I'm not going to rehash that night, goodnight sherry."**

**i didn't know what to do i decided to sleep on it.**


	15. Sherry

The Lying Game

i was slepping not moving a bit then i was awoken by trina's obnoxious yelling

"tori! come on we're going to be late!" trina yelled from downstairs i got up and looked at tori's clock 7:15

i got out of bed and went into the closet tori's closet wasn't as big as mine was i picked out a cute shirt jeans and these boots i quickly changed and went downstairs trina was waiting impatiently on the couch i went in the kitchen and grabbed an apple and an banana

"finally!" trina said as we made our way to her car

"when are you going to get you own car?"

"i'm only 16 trina besides i'll pick my car when i want it."

"whatever."

trina turned on the radio lady gaga's "you and i" came on i loved that song but trina stared to sing with it

and i got annoyed quickly

i looked out the window and saw a crow staring back at me as if watching me

weird i thought once we pulled up to tori's school i examined the sign in big bold letters

"HOLLYWOOD ARTS"

once i entered the school a girl with red hair walked up to me in a rush

"tori! come on we need to hurry!" she said  
>"for what?" i asked as she pulled me to a class<p>

"ah tori you made it!" a hobo looking man said to me i look


End file.
